


Butterfly Effect

by itsivan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Crying, Loss of Identity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsivan/pseuds/itsivan
Summary: butterfly effectnounnoun: butterfly effect; plural noun: butterfly effects(with reference to chaos theory) the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere.What can one single night change, what damage can one memory possibly cause?





	1. Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story as a means to cope with some of the things that have been done to me, and because I find the psychology behind Thramsay extremely interesting.

“Have him brought to my chambers” Ramsay didn’t have to mention whom he meant with that. Damon gave him a court nod and a dirty smirk, as if he already knew what Ramsay had planned for tonight.Reek had eaten a rat, without permission at that. Obviously he couldn’t punish him in front of the other lords, how would that make our family look he heard his fathers voice echo in his head.   
When he had seen him with his blood smeared mouth earlier that day, a thought had crossed his mind. How he had not thought of it earlier was beyond him. No today he wouldn’t use his usual methods, at least not only. Today there would be a different kind of torture he would use, besides he was in a celebratory mood as he would be marrying Arya Stark soon, he didn’t feel like spending the evening down in the murky dungeons, listening to Reek scream as he took one of his teeth, which he had originally planned, he was craving something else tonight.   
His pet had been recognised today, luckily his pet hadn’t noticed. Yet he still had to make sure that the stupid cur wouldn’t let that get to his head. Today he would strip away the last remaining bits of Theon Greyjoy that Reek was still clinging too, until none of him was left anymore. Tonight he would claim his right as a lord and truly make Reek his; He was going to fuck him bloody. He would relish in seeing the last lights of hope die in his pets eyes, it made him hard just thinking about it. The sound of approaching footsteps ripped Ramsay out of his thoughts. Damon opened the door to his chambers, dragging along Reek by his hair. The boy already had tears in his eyes, and was whispering apologies, but we haven’t even started yet. Damon let go of his hair, making him fall on his knees, Reek took his head in his hands and held it protectively, as though the roof would be collapsing above him. The fear he instilled on his pet, without even touching him brought a smile onto Ramsays lips. He was going to enjoy tonight.   
“Leave us alone” he nodded towards the door. Damon looked slightly offended at being told off, but he did as he was told.  
“Of course, M’lord” he answered as he turned to leave. Reek watched the heavy door fall closed, still clutching his head.  
“Do you know why you are here?” Ramsay asked, crouching down in front of Reek, and forcing him to look at Ramsay by holding up his chin.  
“Master only punishes Reek when he’s been bad” he answered his bottom lip shook “I am so sorry for eating that rat master! I was so hungry, I thought I was going to starve..” He trailed mumbling as tears started running down his cheeks leaving clean smudges on his face. Ramsay would never let him starve, his father insisted on keeping him alive.  
“Yes! So you do know, what a smart one” he said in an over excitedly tone that made Reek flinch “I don’t want to punish you, but you just keep forcing my hand. You know damned well that you are only allowed to eat what I give you. A rat? What were you thinking?” Reek looked at him with big terrified eyes  
“I wasn’t thinking, because I am stupid, and I don’t deserve anything master gives me, I am so so sorry!” He cried even more “M’lord you have to believe me” Ramsay stood up and left Reek to snivel on the ground. He walked to his study desk, that had not once been used for its intended purpose and opened a drawer. He looked at the contents and pulled out a small dagger, not long enough to cause any lethal damage, and nice and stump so it would leave a jagged wound and an ugly scar, it was perfect. When Reek saw the metal he backed up against the wall and started sobbing.  
“you know what sweetling, today we will also celebrate my engagement, so I won’t give you a punishment that is too harsh, I mean I need you fit enough to celebrate with me after all!” he said as he walked towards his Reek, who eyed him cautiously “Stand up” he ordered. Reek did get up slowly and reluctant, so Ramsay decided to be a good lord and give him a hand, as he yanked him up by his upper arm, that had gotten skinny enough that Ramsay could break it if only he squeezed hard enough.   
“undress” Reek looked at Ramsay with teary eyes but did as he was told, and removed his shirt. Ramsay gently stroked his right side, a quick stab slightly above the hip bone would suffice as punishment so they could move on to the celebration. He angled the knife so it wouldn’t cut too deep, while Reek tried to calm his jagged breathing.  
“Please, I am sorry, Master! Please don’t” he started sobbing and shaking again “gods master, I am so scared, please no” Ramsay used his free hand to stop Reek from squirming and slowly struck the knife inside of Reeks frail body, he felt aroused as he watched tears of blood slowly dripping out of the wound, when he pulled out the knife blood started gashing out of it, a little too much he noticed, annoyed, fuck I must have hit an artery he hoped reek wouldn’t pass out from it, torso wounds always were risqué. The second Ramsay let go of Reek, he slumped to the floor and started clutching the wound, sobbing “please don’t let me die” it was too quiet for Ramsay to hear it.   
“Hold this against the wound” Ramsay said as he threw a crunched up piece of cloth in Reeks general direction, he didn’t want him to bleed out after all. He came back to Reeks side and inspected the wound, it wasn’t that bad, he noticed in relief. “There, there no more crying, it’s over already” he said as he wrapped up the wound and pulled Reek on his feet again, where he stood shaking. Reek nodded and wiped away his tears using his wrist. Ramsay smiled at his pet, and gestured for him to come closer.   
“Now it’s time we enjoy ourselves. After all I am getting married soon. And what better way to celebrate that than with my sweet Reek” he sat on his bed and eyed his favourite toy “Now take off your breeches” Reek gaped at him, but quickly lowered his gaze to the floor, he knew better than to refuse, let alone fight back. With shaking hands he undid his belt, that was really just a string, and let his breeches fall off his skinny frame down to the ground. Ramsay eyes raked his frail body, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips as he saw that Reek used his hands to shield Ramsays gaze from in-between his legs.  
“Remove your hands, its not like there is anything down there to cover in the first place” Ramsay didn’t have too see Reeks face to know he was crying again. “I think I said no more crying!” He warned  
“sorry” Reek whimpered as he removed his hands in shame. Ramsay could see him struggling to calm his breathing.   
“Get on your knees, good, yeah just like that. Now kiss my boots” Reek reluctantly leaned over to do as he was instructed. Ramsay took the opportunity to grab Reeks hair and wrench him up by it, making him come face to face with his crotch. Lucky for his pet Ramsay was getting impatient so he unlaced his breeches himself. He took out his half hard cock and practically shoved it in Reeks face. The boy looked at Ramsay with pleading in his eyes, but it was to no avail.  
“Do you want me to write it out for you, you dumb wench? Suck it!” Unshed tears started glistening in Reeks eyes again, but Ramsay didn’t order him to stop crying right now, as those tears seemed to have a magical effect on his erection. Reek slowly started sucking on him, being to scared to deny the order or to confess that he didn’t know what to do. He was very sloppy and uncertain in his moves, and Ramsay got tired of it quickly, so he tightened his grip on Reeks hair and started fucking his face. His pet was chocking and sputtering around the intruder in his mouth, and the tears started spilling again. Ramsay pulled out with an obscene sound, that seemed way to loud in the otherwise silent room, and stood up. Reek immediately curled up on himself and started sobbing.  
“We are not done yet. Get on the bed on all fours, like the good whore you are, and wait for me” Reek nodded as Ramsay turned his back on him. He stepped out of his breeches, and pulled off his shirt, letting the cool night air touch his naked body. He went over to the window stand and took the vial of oil he had left there earlier and went back to the bed. Ramsay was surprised to see Reek already in position waiting for him, he had expected more fight to be left in his pet, but it seemed that weeks in the dungeons had done wonders on his disobedient Reek.   
“Do you know what this is” Ramsay said as he held the vial in front of Reeks face “This is a kindness you do not deserve, but you know me, I just can’t stay mad at you for long, my silly sweet Reek, I guess I am too kind to you” the reason Ramsay was going to use the oil, was that he wanted to enjoy himself tonight, he didn’t care about Reeks enjoyment in this, however he knew from the many hunts he’s been on that an unlubricated arsehole was too tight to really allow any pleasure, and if he started bleeding in the middle that would end badly too, Ramsay had tried to use blood as lubricant once and it had ended badly, that stuff dried sticky and not in the good way.   
“yes master- you are too good to Reek, I don’t deserve you” Reek whispered, knowing that Ramsay would be mad if he didn’t answer, but what Ramsay couldn’t hear was how dead his pet was inside. Ramsay abrasively rammed two oiled up fingers into his pet, and the boy inhaled sharply and screwed his eyes shut. Ramsay continued to toy his entrance for a while until his pet started whimpering in pain. He smacked the back of his head, ungrateful bitch.   
He withdrew the fingers “You want to cry? I’ll give you a reason to cry” Reek gripped the sheets at that, and sobbed.  
“no, please- please I’ll be good” Ramsay angrily shoved his face down into the pillows. He had given I’m so many chances to be good, now it was too late. He absentmindedly oiled up his shaft and rammed it into a quivering Reek. He was glad for having pushed his face into the pillows as it muffled his scream considerably; and if anyone would hear the things that Ramsay was doing to him, this would have dire consequences.   
He moaned out a breathless fuck at the tight feeling. He could get addicted to this, the rush he got from hurting people never wore off, and hurting them like this, was the best. Heke had taught him that there are other, more fun ways to hurt people than simply breaking their bodies, and rape combined both. Especially right now, he was completely breaking his little toy, but he could push deeper, and hurt more, figuratively and literally.  
“Someone had you confused with a Lord tonight- ah- but what Lord lets another man take him like this? Like a two copper whore. And without even putting on a fight! Gods you are pathetic” His laughter filled the room, and he went on “You’re not a lord, you’re not even a Man, you’re mine, my little creature, and I can do with you as I please. Never forget this!” He felt himself getting closer with each thrust, each horrid word rolling off his tongue and each choked back sob, spilling from his pets lips. He forced himself to go slower, he wanted to relish in this moment for as long as he could. He pulled out, as an idea came to him.  
“I want you to look at me as I take you” he exclaimed happily. He gripped Reeks hips and flipped him over. Looking at his pet made his craving even deeper, his perfect little creation. His eyes were looking at the ceiling zoned out of focus. Ramsay backhanded him, causing his lip to split. “Look. At. Me.”  
Reek did, but his eyes were empty and dead, there was nothing in them, all of the fight and fire was gone. Ramsay spread his legs, realising in astonishment that they spread quite far. “I see, flexible like an expensive whore, it seems the gods made you for this” he chuckled as he thrust in again.  
He closed his eyes in pleasure, and put one of his hands over Reeks mouth to suffocate his cries. The other hand he used to roam his frail body, carefully lining each of the many scars he had put there. It drove him over the edge, there was nothing quite like this loss of innocence, it was something no whore could fake, no matter how much he paid them, their eyes never had that something he craved. The honesty in them, was missing. When he had first started experimenting with sexuality, he had been afraid of his desires to hurt, take and claim. He had shyly asked the whores if they could pretend like they didn't want him while he took them, and had been surprised to see that seemed to not be an unusual request, the most he got was a few raised eyebrows. Then his father had send him Heke, the real Reek, who had shown him the pleasure of the real thing. His first had been a girl named Greet, with long honey blonde locks and red cheeks. He had desired her for a while, but her sweet smiles were never directed to him, whenever she saw him she averted her gaze and left quickly, as she had heard the stories, but her cautions couldn’t help her when Ramsay and Heke cornered her in the woods, with a dagger to her throat Ramsay had taken her in the dirt, while Heke had watched and pleased himself, through his pants, as the girl screamed and wailed. After they were done with her, Ramsay had slit her throat and thrown her stripped body in the river. Ever since then he had become obsessed with it. Poor Greets body had been found the very next day, and her mother had slit her wrists in sorrow. All the sensations got to him, and became to much as he grunted and came, buried deep inside his favourite toy. He wouldn’t have to slit his throat, he was trained so well, he wouldn’t tell a soul. Ramsay pulled out and watched his semen and some blood run don those slim thighs. He suddenly noticed that he had gotten a little too carried away, and had dug his fingers into the fresh wound, he couldn’t even remember having taken off the makeshift bandages covering it. Blood was oozing out off it in masses, Ramsay noticed grimly.  
“shit” Ramsay cursed as he started patching it up anew, he couldn’t have his pet bleed out, his father would be outraged if he found out what Ramsay got up to in his free time, he wasn’t to further hurt their precious hostage, especially not while the other northern lords were present. Ramsay stood up and rummaged through his drawers, there had to be some sort of narcotics somewhere in his room. It took him a while until he found what he was looking for, a small bottle of Essence of Nightshade, that he had nicked from one of the Maesters, while no-one was looking. He enjoyed the feeling of utter state of bliss it left him in, and occasionally drank it. He had to get the portions right, his pet wasn’t used to drinking it, and he was so skinny too, and Ramsay didn’t plan on killing him. He diluted two drops in a cup of wine and gave it to his Reek who took the goblet into his shaking hands, Ramsay held on to the fine glass and steadied the weak grip of his pet, as not to spill any of it. In a mock affection he stroked his grey hair out of his face and patted his head, it was funny to look at his hair, it was that of an old man, yet Reeks face had seemed to have gotten younger as the torture had gone on, he looked like a big eyed child, if it wasn’t for his beard.  
“you’re sleeping here tonight” he couldn’t risk anyone seeing his pet in a state like this, besides he did enjoy having a bedwarmer. His pet nodded weakly and slumped further into the bed, the Nightshade was already starting to take its effects on him. Ramsay put the goblet on his bedside table and stuffed away the Nightshade. He laid down next to his pet who was still crying, but without making a sound. Ramsay held him tightly to his chest and stroked his back “Stop crying and go to sleep” he did have a certain affection for his pet, more so than he’d like to admit, and some days he wished Reek would just love him the way that the real Reek had. Maybe even in other ways, a voice inside him said, but he shoved that thought aside quickly, as he was trying to fall asleep himself. He was washed over by dreams of Greet and Heke, but in this dream Greet didn’t fight back, she just stared at him with empty dead eyes.


	2. Nirvana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick warning this chapter features some very heavy shit, like Child molestation and suicidal thoughts.

Reek hated dreaming. Even while asleep Ramsay was taunting him, making him suffer, and hurt. This dream was different he realised, he wasn't in the Dreadfort, this was a different place. At first he felt like he was underwater, engulfed by a warm golden light, but the light faded out and the temperatures dropped making Reek freeze. The fading of the light revealed a small, yet cozy room, there was an open window revealing a night sky, and letting in a brisk salty wind. Reek tried to get up to close the window, but looking down he realised how small he was in this dream, and that his hands were whole. This wasn’t a dream, this was a memory.   
He heard footsteps approaching and quickly laid back down in the soft bed, one thought kept racing through his mind _father will be mad, if he knows you're still awake_. Reek didn't understand where the thought came from, he had no father, he only had Ramsay. The door to the small room opened and a tall man walked in. The man slowly, as not to wake the small boy, walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He gently caressed Reeks cheek. Reek forced himself to stay still, but it was futile, as the man chuckled "I know you're awake little nephew"  
Reek opened his eyes to look at the man who must be his uncle? It was dark but he could make out some features, dark lips, and an eyepatch, the man chilled him to the bone, despite his gentle touch, it was like Ramsay petting his hair before he would start flaying him. But in a way the irrational fear he felt towards this man, his uncle, was worse than that of Ramsay, but it was after all the deranged perception of a child.  
His uncle seemed to sense his fear and gripped his arm in an iron grip, his voice however stayed sweet "Now now, little one, don’t be too loud, you wouldn't want your father too find out that you're still awake, he will probably beat you then, you wouldn’t want that, right?” at that Reek forced himself to calm down "Good boy, now stay like this for your uncle"  
Reek closed his eyes again as his uncle started touching his body, he hated this, he was considering too call out for his father. _A beating is better than this_. As if he could hear his thoughts his uncle put his big palm over Reeks little face to quiet his whimpering, and unlaced his breeches with his other hand.  
“You are so sweet when you cry" he said as he rubbed himself against Reek. He hated this, he hated himself, he knew now he couldn't call out to anyone, no one would want him now, a soiled good. His uncle was moaning as he was humping against the crying child, his hand that had been exploring his body now stopped at his hip and held him in place. Reek was a whimpering mess. _Please stop_ , he tried to say but no sound came out, just muffled cries.  
“You’re mine, little nephew, and I can do with you as I wish. Don’t you ever forget this” the familiarity of the words struck him. That must be why he was dreaming of this.  
After a few more minutes of humping the man came with a grunt, as his grip tightened. He stood up and laced his breeches. As though he hadn't just violated a child, he tucked the young boy back into his blanket and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead "If you ever tell someone about this, i will kill you" the small boy nodded, he knew his uncle would, he just knew "Good, now go back to sleep little Theon" Reek started to hyperventilate at that, suddenly everything clicked in place, this was his room in Pyke, he was seven years old when this happened, he was Theon Greyjoy, and the man was his uncle Euron. How had he forgotten this? His name, his identity, his whole self had crumbled away right before him and now it was all coming back to him in pieces. He saw Pyke burning, the towers crashing as if they were sandcastles being wrecked by a child. He saw Winterfell, with the Starks, Robbs warm smiles that had made his heart flutter. How could he have possibly forgotten all of this? No, he hadn’t forgotten, he had suppressed it, sealed it away in a hidden place deep in his mind, and now it was all bubbling up. Ramsay had tried to remove them completely this night, but he had failed.  
He jolted awake screaming, Ramsay immediately had his arms around him, hushed him, and pulled him back into bed, a smirk playing on his face "you were dreaming about me once again. How sweet of you to dream of your master" _he doesn't know_ relief filled Reek- no Theon, at the realisation that Ramsay didn't know what he had dreamt about, that he was so narcissistic as to assume it had been about him. Another feeling crept up inside of Theon, it was a sense of satisfaction, by trying to make Theon forget his past he had achieved the contrary, he had made him remember. A bitter victory however, considering as the memory wasn't very joyful.  
"Yes master" Theon mumbled against Ramsays shoulder. He felt so bitter cold, despite being in Ramsay warm bed, and against his surprisingly hot body. Ramsay reached over to his bedside table and handed Theon a goblet.  
“Here drink some. You still have quite the fever, this way you’ll sleep it off” Theon gulped it down greedily, _perhaps if I drink enough I won’t wake up anymore._

He did however wake up. By the time he did it was midday already, and the sun was shining in his face way to brightly, him and Ramsay were still entangled. Of course he overslept, he never woke up on time, and now he would blame Theon on it. He gently nudged Ramsays shoulder to wake him up. He however just grunted and turned his back on Theon, painfully twisting Theons arm doing so, as he was still holding on to it.  
Theon freed his arm and sat up “Mylord, please, you have duties today” he said softly. Ramsay finally seemed to wake up at that. He looked disoriented and and rubbed his face.   
“I don’t have any duties today, stupid” Theon looked at him, and remained quiet, the old Theon wouldn’t have let someone treat him like this, but the old Theon was dead, all that was left of him was his shell. “Lay back down, I have to discuss a few things with you”. While laying down Theon felt his entire body ache, he swallowed the whimpers that were threatening to leave his mouth. When he laid down Ramsay started stroking his thigh, Theon fought the urge to shudder, _don’t give him a reason to be angry_. This close he could see how human Ramsay was, made out of flesh and skin, just like the rest of us. He knew the blade he had been stabbed with yesterday was still on his table. If he could only get it. Then what? There would be no point in trying, Ramsay would overpower him, even naked.   
Ramsays hand stilled in his stroking “You were in the dungeons quite a while, but not anymore, sweetling. You will start working as my servant, starting tomorrow.” He squeezed Theons thigh “Also you will shave your beard, I don’t like it” Theon nodded, despite his confusion. He shouldn’t question Ramsay or his logic.   
“Anything else, Lord Bolton?” The corner of Ramsays lip twitched at that, he liked being called Lord Bolton a little too much, and Theon knew that.  
“Not for today, no. You have too rest, because of the wound. I think you and I both know it is unnecessary to mention it, but I will just in case you are stupid enough to forget about it: You will not mention that this wound exists to anyone, are we clear?” His grip on Theons thigh, tightened.  
“Yes, Master” Ramsay seemed very worried about anybody finding out about this wound. Theon wondered what would happen if he let people know. Would Lord Roose punish Ramsay for it? Unlikely. Even if he did, in the end it was always Theon who had to suffer the worst consequences. So staying quiet would be the smartest thing he could do.   
They just stayed in bed, for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other. It was oddly intimate, and Theon hated it. He wanted to curl in on himself and cry. He wanted to smash things against the walls and scream in frustration. He wanted to rip out his hair, and and puke out all of the wine Ramsay had let him drink yesterday. He wanted to just lay down and cry. No matter how many times he tried to lie to himself by saying that what happened last night wasn’t as bad as being in the dungeons, or one the saltire, he couldn’t make himself believe it. And laying here with Ramsay, like they were lovers, as if no horrendous act of violence had happened on this very bed, made it all worse. He was close to tears, and he was afraid of what would happen if Ramsay saw him cry.   
“Mylord? Do you not have to attend the northern Lords that were in the halls yesterday?”  
“No, don’t worry about them, they are taken care of for now, I’ll not have to be with them until dinner”, a small _oh_ slipped past Theons lips. “What was that? Do you want me to leave?” Ramsay asked with sickly sweet venom in his voice.   
“No! No of course not. Master, I just don’t understand how business with other lords work. You have to forgive Reek, I am stupid” His heart was racing.   
“No of course you wouldn’t, you stupid little thing.” Theon didn’t know how he made it through the day without crying. The relief that filled him when Ramsay started dressing for dinner was immense.   
When he came back from dinner he was slightly drunk, and had a grease stain on his doublet. He looked angry, which was never a good thing. Theon couldn't help but shake like a leave, what if he wanted him? Ramsay however just scowled at him and ordered for him to get out of bed.  
“Don't overstay your visit Reek. Get out of my room” Theon picked up his rags and put them back on.   
“Master?” His voice was barley audible, he was almost afraid to ask.   
“What?”   
“Where will I be sleeping?” He was afraid Ramsay would call for one of the boys, to bring him back to the dungeons. Ramsay seemed to think about the question, apparently he hadn’t planed this out in advance.   
“Fuck, I don’t give a damn. Go sleep in the stables for all I care” Theon nodded. It could be worse. The stables proved to be surprisingly warm during the night.   
The next morning rolled around and Theon was up early. He woke up Ramsay, and had breakfast brought to his room. He exchanged the bloodied sheets on his bed, and cleaned the ash stains next to the fire place. He also overheard the maids gossiping in the kitchen, apparently Lord Roose was returning soon, which would explain Ramsays foul mood.   
There was a straight razor left in Ramsays room for Theon to shave with. When he held the razor in his hand he had the strong desire to slit his wrists with it, then at least no one could hurt him anymore. But what if he did slit his wrists but ended up surviving, Ramsays wrath would not be worth the risk.

 _Two days_. For two blissful days, it went on like that, Theon just helped around the Dreadfort, as Ramsays servant. _It could be worse_ , he kept telling himself as encouragement, being a servant wasn’t bad. _You could be down in the dungeons_ , no, Ramsay only hurt him when he was bad. _You could be in his bed_ , dread filled him, but that wasn't so bad, _i can handle that_ , he lied to himself. In return he even got to sleep in a warm bed.  Ramsay was right, a two copper whore is what he was, no not even that. Just Ramsays personal whore. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, but willed them to go away. He had to focus on good things. Like the memories that kept returning to him, he had remembered a few new things. Asha, his Mother, and for some reason Catelyn Stark. He usually remembered when he saw something that he associated with it. But the memories made him sad, because that life was over, that Theon that he had been then was dead, he had died in Winterfell. Who he was now, he did not know. He wasn't Reek, he hated that name, he would never be Reek, had never been Reek, but he also wasn't Theon anymore. Neither Reek nor Theon, just existing.   
He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard Ramsay and his boys approach, they had been out hunting, luckily animals and not girls, this time. _Lucky for them, not for you, what if he wants to hunt you next?_ He immediately felt a knot inside his stomach, when he saw Ramsays face. _Two days_ , he fled to the kennels in a childish attempt to prolong the inevitable.   
A few moments later Ramsay was in the kennels. He slammed the door shut, and advanced towards Theon   
"Here you are, i was looking for you” Theon backed up, there was only one thing worse than angry Ramsay, and it was when he was in a mood like this. When he felt like he was on top of the world, as if he were a god. “Won’t you ask your master how his hunt went?”  
“How did your hunt go, Master?” Theon avoided his gaze, he was frightened. With each step Ramsay took closer to him, Theon took two steps backwards, until his back hit the wall.  
“It was good, in technicality. Somehow I am still left rather unsatisfied though.” His hand now came to rest on Theons cheek, forcing him to look at Ramsay. “You see my thoughts were consumed by that pretty little wound you have, and there was this idea that wouldn’t leave my mind. Oh a good idea too, how have I never thought of it before?” Theon feared what the idea would be, but Ramsay left him no time to think about it, as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted Theons shirt. _Oh god no._  
“Please, Master please no, I beg you” Ramsay must of have lost his mind completely now. His free hand undid the bandages covering the wound. It had just started healing, but now Ramsay ripped it open again. Theon now used his hands to try and push Ramsay away. But he just tightened his grip on Theons throat, making theon claw at that hand instead.   
Ramsay backhanded him “Stop fighting.” He slammed Theon against the wall, making him see starts, when he didn’t stop. “i said stop fighting”  
“Please stop, please no, Master please please…” Ramsay ignored his pleas, as he undid his trousers, and breeches.  
Theon felt dizzy. Ramsay was grunting with each thrust. The feeling was disgusting, and each thrust made Theon lose more of his consciousness. He wasn't making any noise, first his sight had gotten blurred, then the sounds around him got duller until the world sounded like he was underwater. He could hear that Ramsay was saying something but he couldn't make out the words. With each one of Ramsays thrust the black corners around around his field of vision grew bigger until he collapsed.   
When he regained consciousness his whole body was aching, especially the wound Ramsay had used. Looking around he saw he was still in the kennels, but his body was now tucked in a far corner behind some hay that was conveniently stacked there. Almost as if someone had tried to hide him. He tried to sit up, but immediately laid back down again, at the pain that shot through his body. He noticed he was laying in a makeshift bed made of hay and Ramsays cloak. Theon heard the sound of footsteps approaching and pretended to be asleep at once.  
".... don't be ridiculous, your lord father _will_ find out" a voice Theon didn't recognise.  
There was a loud sound of someone being smashed against wood "Don't you dare call me ridiculous, you wont say a word or i will have your tongue cut out" that was Ramsay.  
"Mylord you misunderstood, i meant no offence, i wont usher a word but i am afraid he will find out on his own" the man said  
"Listen here, you worm, let me make myself clear: should my father find out, even if you keep quiet, i will make you responsible for it, do you understand? Now heal him." there was no more talking expect the sound of them approaching. Theon recognised the man next to Ramsay as one of the Maesters that were at the Dreadfort, Aldrich or something of the sorts he believed. Ramsay leaned against a barrel as the Maester started to take a look at Theons abdomen, he inhaled sharply as he looked at the wound.   
"Gods be gracious, what caused this wound?" he asked as he examined it.  
"A dagger, well the original wound at least, i stuck my hand in it though" _he is lying_. Theon realised then just how mad Roose will be once he finds out. The Maester nodded and cleaned the wound and started properly inspecting it. He was treating Theon more like a piece of meat he was planning to eat, rather than a human being, _because you are less then a human being_ , Theon reminded himself.   
"You are quite lucky, the angle of the wound is so upturned that it is long, but not deep." He pressed a few centimetres above the visible cut on the skin, “the wound goes until up here, but luckily didn't cut the abdominal muscles, so no organ damage." he said as he started cleaning out the wound and putting maggots in it, Theon squirmed at that.   
When he finally removed the maggots he put a vial to Theons lips "milk of the poppy, you need it" he said, Theon looked over to Ramsay who nodded, he could tell in Ramsays eyes that he wasn't very satisfied. Theon drank and almost immediately felt the effect. As the Maester was stitching him back up he couldn't even feel anything, his head was light and he was lulled into a dreamless sleep.   
When he woke up again he was in a warm bed, buried under thick furs and there was even a fire burning in the fire place. He also was wearing a clean shirt, that was way to big for him. In his hazy state of mind he couldn't really make out where he was, he did notice though that the room seemed familiar.  
Ramsay was sitting on the chair at the study desk watching Theon and when he realised he was up he gave him a mug filed with water. This was Ramsays Room and he was wearing one of Ramsays shirts, he noticed because of the red drop embroidery at the hem of the sleeves.   
"Listen Reek, don't get used to this type of luxury, starting tomorrow you're working again." he said sternly. Theon nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I will be trying to set myself a deadline of updating every seven days. Some chapters might come out sooner, but I think general rule of thumb will be every seven days.

**Author's Note:**

> well if you liked this chapter, lucky for you because there is 23 more


End file.
